Trudy Van Tubb
Trudy is a villain in the Disney comics, created by Romano Scarpa. She makes her first appearance in the history of Mickey Mouse and necklace Chirikawa, designed and written by their shoes. She is the girlfriend of Black Pete and the aunt of Peter and Pieretto, his two grandchildren pestiferous. Biography The first story in which it appears Trudy allows to deduce the approximate age: in fact, from a childhood memory of Mickey Mouse can be seen that when he was a baby or a little more, Trudy and Pete show five or six years or so. Assuming that the "present" Mickey Mouse is around 30 years old, can you believe that Trudy, as his companion, and between 35 and 40. From the same story we learn that Trudy knows his companion and is very attached to him, both emotionally and of carrying out illegal activities, since childhood. Nothing is known of his family of origin, but since Pete is his partner in life some people like Peter and Pieretto Plottigat or you can consider her in-laws. Character Trudy, as her partner, it is a dangerous criminal and often joins Pete in his criminal plans being defeated and arrested by the police. It is less angry and bad of Pete, but - at least initially - he hates with all his strength Mickey Mouse. By the time his wickedness has been attenuated, so that in the nineties were even published stories that gripped friendship with Minnie. She is caring and very in love with Pete, who does not try to miss anything, but do not let yourself ever set foot in the head. It is often overprotective and jealous towards his Peter. Trudy is famous for its culinary talent: it turns out delicious dishes of all kinds to his companion. Relationship with Pete In the history of onset of the character is shown that Trudy knows her lover from early childhood, and now shared with him a life of crime. The nature jealous and passionate Trudy explodes with force in the history of Mickey Mouse in the famous kingdom of Shan-GRILLA always Scarpa. In this adventure, Pete does flirt with Minnie and this just pushes Trudy to ally with Mickey though this will cause the end of the ambitions of wealth and dominion of Pete. The love and loyalty for her to take precedence over everything. The relationship between the two is also topped off with a rivalry male / female, mixed with antagonism professional mold as can be seen from the history of Pete and the Band of the Dolls always Scarpa. With the exception of stories shoe, other authors greatly accentuated the look of Trudy's home, making it an occasional thief who rarely joins Pete in his plans. Appearance Trudy is exactly the graphical counterpart of Pete, as it is for Minnie Mouse or Donald Duck to. Like Pete, has a rather massive physique and plenty of overweight: in fact, some of the stories they try to go on a diet, but with poor results. Trudy has a hair light brown hair, full lips and wearing (now rarely) a hat decorated with flowers. In the early stories were drawn with a whole dress that went down to the ankles; Nowadays designers outline the latest in clothes and even pants. Evolution Graphics In 1960, Trudy shoe designed with a stocky build that will remain unchanged until the present day, dressed in a suit and a full Capellino adorned with a yellow feather; the hair Trudy was beige. In the second adventure of crawling (1961) hair color turns to gray and the hat is adorned with flowers. In 1973, Julius Chierchini is one of the first authors to draw in home version with apron and kerchief wrapped around her head style housewife. Over time, the figure of Trudy loses the hat and the whole outfit gaining femininity and grace, without eliminating its tonnage. Trivia *It seems that Romano Scarpa was inspired by a lady overprotective and prosperous, employed by the Arnoldo Mondadori Editore for the creation of this character. The author also wanted to give a review parody of the "babes", generally blond and sensual, in the 30s accompanied the gangsters in America, creating a female character not so favored as the physical aspect. Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Rivals Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Dimwits